


All I See Is You

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X03 (Planet of the Ood), F/M, Pining, Sonnet, Sonnet Form, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I look around me: all I see is you</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See Is You

You should be here.  My heartsblood.  Darling Rose,  
You should be _here_ , still travelling with me;  
Still living out your life the way you chose.  
There’s still so many things for you to see …  
I look around me: all I see is you,  
As if you’d not been torn from me at all.  
It feels as if the memory’s bleeding through:  
A prison, made from pain, keeps me in thrall.  
I couldn’t let you leave me if I tried.  
Your memory’s far too precious, means too much.  
I'm not ashamed of all the tears I’ve cried,  
I ache for you: your smile, your voice, your touch.  
So let me make this one thing very plain:  
Your memory – in _everything_ – remains.


End file.
